micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Great Kingdom of Domus
The League of Countries invites your nation to join 12 March 2012 Dear Sir or Madam, We would like to announce the grand opening of the League of Countries, a new diplomatic organisation established as free public service to the international community. As our mission states: 'The League of Countries is hereby established, for the purposes of fellowship and dialogue amongst the various countries of the world collectively and individually, regardless of population, location, ideology, government, culture, power, or wealth, and for the promotion of their rights and welfare as sovereign entities, as well as for wider peace, understanding, and goodwill for all.' We are sure that your great country will be a valuable addition, and hope that you will join with us - either as a Member-State or as an Observer. Please let me know if you have any questions, or there is otherwise anything I can do for you. Our Website: http://leagueofcountries.novaltia.org Our Microwiki page: http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/The_League_of_Countries Our Facebook page: https://www.facebook.com/LeagueOfCountries With warm regards, King Arthur (Novaltia) High Steward The League of Countries http://leagueofcountries.novaltia.org The League of Countries invites your nation to join 12 March 2012 Dear Sir or Madam, We would like to announce the grand opening of the League of Countries, a new diplomatic organisation established as free public service to the international community. As our mission states: 'The League of Countries is hereby established, for the purposes of fellowship and dialogue amongst the various countries of the world collectively and individually, regardless of population, location, ideology, government, culture, power, or wealth, and for the promotion of their rights and welfare as sovereign entities, as well as for wider peace, understanding, and goodwill for all.' We are sure that your great country will be a valuable addition, and hope that you will join with us - either as a Member-State or as an Observer. Please let me know if you have any questions, or there is otherwise anything I can do for you. Our Website: http://leagueofcountries.novaltia.org Our Microwiki page: http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/The_League_of_Countries Our Facebook page: https://www.facebook.com/LeagueOfCountries With warm regards, King Arthur (Novaltia) High Steward The League of Countries http://leagueofcountries.novaltia.org Diplomatic Relations Would you like to open Diplomacy? Monovia - Socialistà Presedint - Talossan for Socialist President 14:27, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Hello your Majesty, Ban Your account has been banned for 3 days. Please come back with a better attidude, if not then it will be 30 day ban, and then ban forever. The MicroWiki team. Monovia - Socialistà Presedint - Talossan for Socialist President 18:45, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Giam Hello your Greatest Majesty, I would like to know if the Grand Microntaional Alliance is still a running Alliance. If so i would like to make forum for it having been through over 30 different forum hosting websites personally i have much experience in this field. I was even the Head Admin for a Support Forum for a forum provider. However, this must be free I must add. ::::::::::::::: Sincerely, ::::::::::::::: Chancellor Huff of the Republic of Terra ::::::::::::::: Chancellor Huff of The Republic of Terra 02:34, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: The War We won. Peace. --AppalachianCommonwealthGov (talk) 03:49, July 20, 2012 (UTC)Supreme Leader Alaxender Smith, aka User:AppalachianCommonwealthGov.